bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 95
is the ninety-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary One day after the battle between All Might and All For One, society has learned about All Might's true form and that he will no longer be able to fight. This revelation has caused great tension and uncertainty within society as they have lost their "Symbol of Peace". At the Police Force Headquarters, the police officials discuss the events that have transpired: they have learned nothing new from the Nomus they captured except how they are possibly manufactured; the League of Villains ringleader, All For One, is imprisoned; and All Might will no longer be able to fight. One of the police officials believes these events to be a victory. However, another says that they have lost their "Symbol of Peace" which will inspire villainy to rise once more and as a result, there is no victory. The police official comments that All For One's imprisonment will only further motivate Tomura Shigaraki to grow and become even stronger. Another police official concludes that they have relied on the Symbol of Peace too much which has led to these unfortunate circumstances; the police official states that the Police Force can no longer be on the sidelines by retrieving villains and must reform their policies so that they can take a more active role against villains. At a hospital, Toshinori who is bandaged and recovering states that he can no longer use One For All and that although he can no longer be the Symbol of Peace, he still has things to do. Naomasa Tsukauchi is in disbelief that Tomura is Nana Shimura's grandson. He asks All Might and Gran Torino if Nana ever mentioned her family. Gran Torino comments that Nana's husband was killed. He continues with Nana placed her son into foster care so that he could stay away from the world of heroes. Nana then informed Gran Torino and Toshinori not to get involved with the boy's life. Toshinori wishes to find Tomura; however, Gran Torino tells him that he is in no position to help Tomura since he would not be able to see Tomura as a villain. Gran Torino and Naomasa decide that they will handle the search for Tomura. Gran Torino suggests to Toshinori that he must remain at U.A. High School and carry out what he must still do: helping his successor, Izuku Midoriya. At Kamino Ward, Izuku along with his group meet up with Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu and bring Katsuki Bakugo to a Police Station for his safety. Afterwards, Izuku, Shoto, Momo, Tenya Iida, and Eijiro Kirishima part ways and head home. Shoto arrives at the Todoroki Abode where his sister greets him and states that their father is in the training hall. Shoto walks by the training room and assumes that his father will take the position of Number One Hero now that All Might can no longer fight. Shoto sees the training hall, only to find that the room is nearly in shambles due to Enji's rage; Enji refuses to accept the position of Number One Hero. Izuku arrives home and Inko Midoriya is glad to see that he is safe and sound. Izuku goes to his bedroom and lies on his bed, exhausted from everything that has transpired and wonders if he made the right choice to rescue Katsuki. Later that evening, Izuku receives a message from Toshinori. Izuku runs out of his home and heads towards Toshinori's location. At the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Izuku goes to Toshinori. However, Toshinori greets Izuku with a Texas Smash as a part of his scolding. Toshinori reveals to Izuku that he can no longer use One For All and demonstrates this by entering his Hero form, only to exit it a split second afterwards. Toshinori informs Izuku that he is retiring as a Hero since he is in a state where he cannot fight anymore. Toshinori scolds Izuku for never doing what he is told and for his recklessness in rescuing Katsuki. However, Toshinori is glad that his recklessness did not get him injured this time and is proud of Izuku for that. Toshinori hugs Izuku and apologizes for not being a proper mentor towards him, but from now on he will focus solely on Izuku's development and training. Izuku begins to cry, for which Toshinori scolds him again. Izuku now fully understands that the age of All Might has come to an end. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 95